


Brave

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers for Home On The Range
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Virgil and Brains talk after the events of Home On The Range.





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> So...haven't written for Thunderbirds in a while. First time for the Brains and Brawn ship in almost a year too I think?

It’s after everyone has gone to bed that Virgil has some alone time with him.

Brains is sat near the fire with Max, talking to him quietly about the days events. It had been scary for him when his robot companion had suddenly gone haywire. It wasn’t like Max to want to harm them. But now everything was back to normal and Brains was all to happy to talk to his friend.

The little robot was concerned. The rest of the family had gone to bed but not Brains. Max had found him near the fire, just looking at the dying embers.

It was clear that the day had shaken him. Brains seemed tense and unable to relax.

So when Max saw Virgil come into the room, he gave a little bleep of relief. Virgil would know what to do.

Silently Virgil sat next to Brains on the floor, pressing his shoulder against his.

Brains flashes him a small smile and Virgil returns it.

“Today was rough, huh?” Virgil asks softly.

“You can say that again.” Brains huffs, not looking at him.

“You were brave though. You saved us. You and Grandma.” Virgil says gently.

Brains nods. “I-I guess I did.”

“I’m proud of you. You’re braver then you think.” Virgil muses.

“You think so?” Brains asks, looking at him. “Because I don’t really feel brave.”

“It’s not about feeling brave. It’s about doing something in the midst of being scared that makes you brave.” Virgil replies.

Brains nods, looking back at the fire. “But I’m still afraid.”

“It’s okay to feel scared.” Virgil says again, putting an arm around him. “And let me tell you something. The Mechanic is all talk. He won’t get to you. Not while I’m here anyway.”

Brains presses closer to him and Virgil kisses his head.

The two sit there watching the fire for a bit and then Virgil gently nudges Brains and takes him back upstairs for some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
